


A Rᴇᴀʟᴍ Oғ Fʀᴇᴇᴅᴏᴍ

by owso



Category: Original Work, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I will probably write about Mama/Zephyr the most at this point, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, One Shot, This is all soft so dont expect anything else, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owso/pseuds/owso
Summary: A collection of one-shots and scenarios of a few ships between a friend and myself. They range from soft, caring themes to sensual and depressing so please take note of that before reading any of this! There are currently two chapters in this work with one being of our original characters and the other being a rarepair from Genshin Impact.
Relationships: Mama/Zephyr, Xiao/Zhongli (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 🇦 🇩🇪🇦🇩 🇲🇦🇳·🇸 🇫🇱🇴🇼🇪🇷

**Author's Note:**

> This book will be often confusing so I will have a summary at the end of every chapter to clear up any confusion. Please put any questions you have in the comments as I would love to interact with all of y'all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dead Man will always be covered in darkness and corruption until something of pure light comes to rid him of that evil.

A flower of beauty and purity- one must not taint the flower of light and must not touch them. Their hands are as silky smooth as a rose’s petal with eyes as vibrant as the clear sky. The days the flower pure and the withered corpse spent were peaceful and vibrant.   
  
_“Mister, how can you stand the dark? Isn’t it lonely?”_ Spoke the flower, their gentle hands pressing against the Corpse’s arm to gain his attention. The Corpse was a man of great tragedy, nothing goes right when he’s around which lead him down the path of sin. One terrible journey he traveled, how he wished he could’ve turned back.   
  
_“The dark is a comfortable silence. One has been in it for so long that they’ve become accustomed to it after all. You have seen my wounds, yes? I am a man of nothing but tragedy. That is the burden I carry.”_ His hands running ragged against the smooth skin of the flower. For his hands were scarred with darkness in the cracks. Those hands only hurt the poor flower but those hands were what that flower loved the most. Holding them in their gentle, smooth hands and pressing the Corpse’s hands against their cheeks. Bright light getting rid of the stains he left behind on him every time he touched the flower.   
  
_“Come with me into the light, I can show you how lovely it is.”_ A tempting offer was laid upon the Corpse’s lap as every moment with his flower was one he wanted. His flower was one of true beauty. Silky locks of midnight rested against snow white skin while eyes of pure crystal smiled at him whenever they were gazing at his rotten self. This lovely flower somehow found worth in a worthless existence that was the Corpse. That made the flower all the more pure- the most perfect creation made in any universe.   
  
_‘I, a corpse, am a man of no worth. I have committed sins and must pay for them by sitting in the darkness where I belong. Why does this flower keep coming to my prison to keep me company? If they come any more, they will start to wither.’_ The Corpse’s thoughts were all the more clear how his little flower could no longer come visit him, it broke his heart. Having to leave his lovely flower alone for such a long time until he could better himself. This action might as well be the greatest sin he could have ever committed in his long worthless excuse of an existence.   
  
Hands cold as night slowly laid upon the flower’s cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb and a heartbroken expression. He would need to savor this moment for until he was considered righteous once more. He would better himself for his flower.. His flower means the world to him. The only reason he continued on was his flower. There was no other reason for him to have purpose besides his flower.   
  
_“My lovely flower, I would like you to take me to the light the next time we meet. Will you show me your shining smile one last time?”_   
  
_“Why of course! And I will make sure to prepare a picnic for the both of us when we visit the warm sun!”_ A smile brighter than the sun erupting onto the flower’s beautiful face. It was so outstandingly wondrous to gaze upon. It made the Corpse weep sadly as he sat up, sliding his arm under the flower’s leg and carrying him to the border of their territories- one of pure light and one of nothingness. He set the flower directly into the light and leaned over to press a kiss as gentle as a butterfly’s fluttering wings.   
  
_“...Take me to the sun one day.”_ Walls of the dark void plummeted from the sky and slowly, the flower understood what was happening. That smile so bright fell faster than their height as they screamed out for the Corpse, begging him not to lock him out. It was too late though. The Corpse had made up his mind not to corrupt his precious flower. This was best to keep his flower from withering in the darkness.   
  
Did you know a flower could wither in the light? That is certainly what happened to the Corpse’s little flower. Petals withered slowly day after day they waited by the walls, pressing their hands against the rough texture and pressing their cheek against it to feel for the Corpse’s presence, but, alas, it was never there. The days grew longer and colder with the flower quietly weeping for him to let them back in. How they would be better, thinking it was their fault for being sent away. The cold lingered against the flower’s soft skin and started to freeze it into cracked bits, the rough texture of the walls tearing up their hands until they were just as bad as the Corpse’s. Those hands that once held the flower’s cheeks were gone.   
  
The flower would often dream of being held by the Corpse. Eyes of emeralds staring at them lovingly and being smothered with fluttering kisses. The Corpse meant everything to the flower just as the flower meant the world to the Corpse. The once beautiful flower rested against the walls and gently sang the tune of the dance they once shared together. Their hands pressed together and they spun in the darkness with only the light of the moon lighting the area as to make it as romantic as it could possibly be. A dance that was so graceful that not a single flaw could be found within it. They made every move look as smooth as a calm stream tangling with the ocean to become one. Oh, how perfect the flower and Corpse were for each other. Why did the Corpse send them away?   
  
Alas, many days and many nights passed when those walls were finally lowered. The flower could barely muster the strength to open their eyes when they tried to boost themselves up to gaze upon their beloved once again. What they saw was indeed their beloved Corpse but he was just as heartbroken as when they separated. 

_‘Why must you cry? We are together again.. We can bask in the sun together now....’_ No matter how much the flower tried, no words came from them as they were once more, lifted into the Corpse’s arms. Their cheek being pressed against the Corpse’s chest. Everything about the Corpse was the same, it made the flower happy he hadn’t changed. They loved him for who he was no matter what. That once soft hand weakly moved to hold the Corpse’s rough hand and gently squeezed it. After all that time had passed, the flower’s hand became smooth again within the hands of the Corpse.   
  


_“Can I show you the light now…?”_   
  
_“..You can show me the light forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain, The Corpse is a man nicknamed Mama and he is a very wicked man. He committed a vast amounts of sins until he met his future husband, Zephyr, and suddenly began to experience the guilt of everything weigh on his shoulders. Mama would never deceive his lover so he confessed and was sealed away for very many years until they could see each other again. Of course, Zephyr being a flower, he was wilted and needed time to recover. There will be another part for Zephyr's recovery with Mama as little prompts of their everyday life! 
> 
> Goodnight my dears, Oso. <3


	2. 𝖠 𝖶𝖺𝗋𝗆𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖳𝗈𝗎𝖼𝗁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our demon began to feel the chills of isolation until a gentle ray of light beamed against his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rather late but here is the next chapter of this work! I plan on posting another part to this about certain scenarios like.. Gentle Kisses, Soft touches, and Quiet words as a part two! Please pay attention to that and I apologize if this chapter didn't make plenty of sense but it warms my heart people have been reading this!

The winter, it always came cold and unforgiving. Icy chills ran down many victims' spines when they went into the frigid air of the night. Spikes of water stuck out from the ground and on the sides of structures that jutted out from the surface. One such area being littered with traces of small droplets leading to a cliff overlooking a sea of blue. Everything around was simply a winter abyss. The white surrounding one was enough to send them into a crazed state but it was oddly comforting to some.  
  
Some considering the icy touch of the snow soft and inviting. Gentle to lay their restless heads upon to gaze upon the starry sky as though it tells a story. A story of two unlikely beings coming across one another and creating a life so gentle with each other. Their stories intertwined in untold tongues as each one’s fingertips grazed across the others palm in the waltz that is their story. It went smoothly as one does by themselves - lonely and dark was the dance. An abrupt pause came as they spotted one another, sharp eyes creasing the very clothing that they wore as they clashed with one another for the dominance of the sky.

The stars seemed to be saddened by this story they told. It would seem that the story had no end as the stars left one another’s hands empty when the two beings stepped away from each other, leaving the chilled palms to be frozen over in the sadness of the lone peak.  
  
_“I wish he’d come back.”_ Spoke a delicate boy with hair as dark as the night sky but with the same highlights of the sunny leaves of a spruce tree. His hands pressed against the soft snow with a crunch as small droplets froze on the sides of his cheeks. A lonely boy who thought he had no purpose without his beloved. They clashed in the beginning - a mighty battle for the sky, no less. They fought tooth and nail with one another. One who was ordered to deplete the world of its innocence, and the other wanting to save that very demon who threatened the world’s existence. Two unlikely beings, they are and forever will be. Yet, their story continues after their harsh dance of blades. For a battle will always have a victor and a loser. 

The victor, a man of pure greatness, saved a demon who thought they had no purpose in such a world. With his left hand, he brought the demon to their feet and asked for their name. The demon, taken aback, only spat back at him with vulgar words of poison. This man was one who struck the demon for surprise as all he did was laugh at his words. No threat, no anger, only joy that the demon spoke to him.  
  
_“If you have no name, then I shall name you_ **_Xiao._ ** _I have broken your spear and killed your past self. From now on, you will live as Xiao and be free of your own devices. I, Rex Lapis, will ensure your freedom.”_ Such gentle words from the demon, Xiao, savior. The man crafted him a spear of infinite strength, one that would never break and always stay sharp. It was the perfect gift from the man. 

Rex Lapis, the man of greatness, gave the demon four gifts. The first being the name _‘Xiao’_ and the second being a spear of utter strength. The next and third consisted of many great stories he had conjured together for a moment to share in great warmth and comfort. It was compelled into a single book for Xiao to read in his moments of pain and for when the man wasn’t there to carry him in his arms to the land of purity. The final gift was a single day he spent with the demon.  
  


_‘His lips were as smooth as a rose’s petal. Fingertips of silk running across those lips to stain them with the blood that was the demon’s victims. The owner of those lips closed their eyes and leaned into the bloodstained hands with a smile. He found comfort in those hands as he would forever stay with the demon who threatened his people. A gentle breeze ran through the mountain to the peak they rested on - sending its chill up their clothing and making the fabric crease ever so slightly. The demon watched as the man began to sit up and unbuttoned his coat to offer it to the much younger demon. It laid upon his shoulders like a cloak of warmth with the sweet scent of fresh pastries baked just that morning. It sent his heart fluttering being able to be warmed by his beloved’s coat. They sat there on the peak watching a new day form with the rays of warmth and light peeking over the horizon to smile against their cheeks. It was a very fond memory, holding the man’s hand and leaning against his shoulder.’_ _  
__  
_ Though it was winter, the demon could feel a gentle warmth forming in the center of his chest. Where his heart laid was where he felt such warmth. He did not want to feel it as he started to press his body against the pure snow with his tear soaked cheeks being stained with more droplets. The snow did much of nothing to calm the fuzzy feeling in his chest while it grew and twisted his heart into a tight ball with thorns started to stab into it. The longer the man stayed away on his journey, the more lone the demon felt.  
  


The demon was free, so why did he wait for the man who freed him? He was free to be his own being and creature, to travel the world and feel the breeze of many great places, yet he sat in the cold, winter snow. A depressed melody dancing through the chilling breeze as he wept to himself singing the soft tune of his beloved’s favorite tale. How he wished he went with his beloved when he offered. He had no idea where he was now that it was winter. 

_Why did he hear footsteps_ , he wondered. The crunch of the freshly fallen snow caught him off guard as he drew his spear and set his mask on his features to hide his pain. A basket of fresh pastries and their scent suddenly became noticeable to him with his attention slowly rising to the look at the expression of the one who brought those lovely pastries. It was an expression of pure warmth. A soft smile that sent his heart in a flurry of sudden heat and eyes that seemed to smile just like the rising sun. The wilder of such a smile had a hearty laugh as well, one he heard ages ago when he was first freed. This was indeed his beloved, his Rex Lapis.  
  
His tears could no longer be held in as he tore his mask off and rushed off to his dear beloved’s chest. A button nose nuzzling into soft fabric laid across a bulging chest and a gentle hand stroking his midnight hair. It was a night he so longed for ever since he had gone off on his journey alone. They interlocked hands with gentle fingertips grazing each others’ palms as they began to twirl with one another, hand in hand. It wasn’t harsh or rushed - it was pleasant and calm. Peaceful swaying from side to side as they pressed against one another to feel each others’ warmth in the cold night. They could imagine the sun beginning to rise but this was a night just to them. For Rex Lapis knew the night could be warm with its little lights accompanied in the sky of darkness. 

The winter could be unforgiving and cruel to those who are lone in the world, but, to Xiao, he could make it just another day longer with his beloved, Rex Lapis. For he could spend the days and nights looking over their joint kingdom leaning against his beloved's chest and listen to the melody of his heart beat against his chest. The calming nature of his lover was the perfect balance to his unjust and nervous self. Being near him made the demon happy so just another night with him would never be selfish, at least not to either of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiongli is a rather amazing ship for Genshin Impact! It is between Zhongli and Xiao from Liyue Harbor, you get to meet them after reaching level thirty so take plenty of pictures of them both. As of now, Zhongli is coming out with the new update with his banner being after Childe's so you can pull for him then! Save up plenty of Primogems to ensure you get Zhongli or save for Xiao who comes after him! Theres many great artists for Xiongli, Zhongli/Xiao, on twitter so I'll be sure to come back and link you all to them so then Xiongli can gain the fame it deserves! 
> 
> Goodnight dears, Oso. <3


End file.
